teenmomfandomcom-20200215-history
So Much to Lose
"So Much to Lose" is the second episode of the first season of Teen Mom 2. It was broadcast on January 18, 2011. Leah breaks down when a doctor's visit reveals that there's something wrong with one of the twins and she turns to Corey for comfort, while Chelsea starts hanging out with her ex-boyfriend Adam again, much to her friends' dismay. Kailyn starts dating a new guy but things go haywire when Jo and his family find out about it, and Jenelle convinces her mom to let her come home when she realizes how much she misses Jace. Leah After their dinner the other night that ended in both of them crying neither have spoken which makes Leah picking up the girls from Corey's house awkward, Corey brings Ali out but the pair only exchange a few words. On top of her relationship problems, Leah has been noticing that Ali is developing a lot differently to her twin sister Aleeah. Later that day Leah goes over to her mom's house who is a nurse to ask for her opinion, she shows her mom Dawn; Ali's legs and how they turn in and won't stand up on them unlike Aleeah who will. Dawn think's its not normal and she should take her to the doctor's and Leah worries that they may need to do surgery and doesn't want to take her doctors as she just wants her to be normal. If something is wrong with Ali she doesn't think she could cope all on her own. Leah wanted to start nursing classes soon but now that their maybe something wrong with Ali; shes putting it on hold. She made a doctor's appointment but hasn't told Corey yet. Whilst she's shopping with her friend Kayla and sister Victoria she explains the problems that Ali is having and they tell her she needs to talk to Corey about whats going on.Leah rings Corey and asks if he has noticed the problems with Ali's legs, he says he has and she asks him to come to the doctor's but he says he doesn't think he can make it as he can't get time off work. The day of the doctor's appointment has arrived and Corey or Leah mom can get time off work to go with her, so Corey's dad Jeff and stepmom Joetta come with her, shes upset neither her mom or Corey can get time off work but is glad she doesn't have to go alone. The doctor comes in to examine her and he says there is definately something not right and that he suggests an MRI scan. Leah calls Corey crying and tells him whats going on. Ali's doctor's appointment was upsetting and she sits down with Corey to tell him what went on and she is scared she may not walk. They go sit on the truck and talk and Leah breaks down, Corey comforts her. Chelsea Over at Chelsea's house her and her friend Megan are adjusting to life living on their own and enjoying their own freedom. Megan goes out with friends whilst Chelsea has to stay behind with Aubree where she feels that she loves spending time with Aubree but gets lonely being a single mom and when shes lonely she thinks about Adam. The next day Chelsea and Megan are sat talking on the bed and Chelsea tells Megan that she's been speaking to Adam and he wants to come over, but Megan says I don't think so, how can you miss someone who has done all that stuff to you, Chelsea says that her head is saying what the hell are you doing but her heart is saying give it a chance. Ever since thinking about Adam shes been distracted and she needs to get school-work done so she goes over to dads to try and do some work, her dad says she needs to put more hard work into it otherwise she won't finish and if she doesn't finish her work and buckle down her dad has said he isn't going to pay the rent and she will have to get a job which could be working in McDonald's. On the way home from shopping with Megan, Adam text's and says he wants to come over and agrees. When Adam comes over he asks to talk so they go up to the bedroom whilst Megan watches Aubree, whilst talking Adam says he misses Chelsea and thinks it's time to change but Chelsea doesn't believe it until she sees it. Chelsea's talk with Adam went better than thought and she is willing to give Adam a chance but isn't sure that Megan will. He's trying to make an effort to be in Chelsea and Aubree's life. Kailyn Since Kailyn moved into the basement things have been awkward between her and Jo but she is trying to get along for the sake of Isaac and the pair decide to take Isaac to go swimming before summer is over, whilst on the way to the pool Kailyn and Jo get into an argument because she thinks hes driving to fast and then when they arrive at the pool she queries why he parked so far away. When they get into the pool area Jo isn't even bothered to spend time with Isaac which upsets Kailyn because she wanted them both to play in the pool with Isaac. When there getting Isaac ready to go home Jo throws a dirty look at Kailyn and she asks him why he is looking at her like he hates her and he says he doesn't hate her yet he just dislikes her. Over at Jo's house things between Kailyn and Jo are even more tense, even though Jo's parents are trying to make her feel comfortable it's clear Jo doesn't like her living their and things between them are not going to work out. Since things are tense in the house Kailyn decides to call her co-worker Jordan and goes to spend time with him, and since she doesn't think Jo would like her hanging around with another guy, Jordan meets her on the corner of the road and they go and grab a bite to eat. Whilst at the restaurant Jordan tells Kailyn she should bring Isaac sometime as he doens't mind that she has a baby as they come as a package and Kailyn likes the thought of someone wanting be around her after all the drama between her and Jo. Kailyn had a great time on her date with Jordan but wishes that she could tell Jo. She tells Jo they need to sort out their communication skills but Jo walks off. Kailyn needs someone to talk to so invites her friend Kim over. She tells Kim about Jordan. Kailyn is trying to get the most out of the summer and meets up with Jordan with Isaac in the park, but she feels that sneaking around doesn't feel right especially when Jo's parents have been good enough to let her stay. Kailyn has been spending more time with Jordan and is finally started to feel Happy again since her split with Jo, but she still hasn't told Jo about seeing Jordan and doesn't know how to tell him, her friends suggest putting from single to in a relationship on facebook so she does and news travels fast because by the time she gets home Jo and his parents all know. When she arrives home Jo's dad asks what was meant by it and she explained that shes in a relationship but non of them were happy and they all end up in a heated discussion. Jenelle Since Jenelle got served custody papers and got into a fight with her mom Barbara; Jenelle hasn't been home and has been staying at her friend Amber's house and hasn't seen Jace in over a week. Jenelle invites some friends over because shes getting stressed at the thought of having to go court the day after. Jenelle hasn't been able see Jace in over a week and today she is meeting up with her mom at court to discuss custody over Jace. Over at the court house Barbara's lawyer says the hearing with not be today and she signs to say she understands, her mom tells her she's going to need a lawyer and how is she going to afford that. Jenelle realizes how serious her mom is on taking over custody of Jace and she only has two weeks to find a lawyer. Jenelle visits a lawyer to find out how much it costs and more information. The lawyer tells Jenelle courts are very strict when it comes to whether she can provide for Jace but she doesn't have a job and there strict when it comes to Alcohol and drugs and Jenelle smokes Marijuana occasionally. The cost of having a lawyer is starting to hit home and she feels that she isn't going to win this battle. The meeting with her lawyer was depressing, shes been saving money for college in the fall and with no job there is no way she can afford to get a lawyer but really wants to see Jace. She calls her mom to see if she can come home because she wants to see Jace. Barbara tells Jenelle she can come home in the morning and gives her some rules to which she follows if she fails to follow them she will be kicked out. The next day Jenelle goes home to her moms house and spends some time with Jace. Barbara speaks to Jenelle and says that she isn't going to drop the custody battle but wants Jenelle to be more responsible. Category:Teen Mom 2 Category:Teen Mom 2 episodes 02 Category:Aired in 2011